Dream of love
by pipe92
Summary: Gohan había perdido a Videl en la víspera de Navidad esa noche soñó que la veía pero el que había fallecido para ella había sido el. Videl había perdido a Gohan en la víspera de Navidad esa noche soñó con su esposo pero para el la había muerto fue ella. Su amor es tan fuerte que los había conectado de diferentes universos con el único fin de despedirse Fic especial de Navidad
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Universo paralelo 1 Videl iba a comprar un regalo para Gohan cuando fue atropellada por un camión**

**Universo paralelo 2 Gohan preparaba un regalo para Videl cuando sufrió un infarto **

* * *

**Capitulo 1 :Una Navidad agridulce**

Se suponía que sería una Navidad como todas las demás, con una hermosa cena y abrir los regalos a la media noche, pero al parecer la vida deseaba otra cosa a unos días del 25 de diciembre, Gohan se encontraba en una junta de negocios cuando recibió una llamada que su esposa había estado involucrado en un accidente, donde un camión la había atropellado en ciudad Satán.

Salió de inmediato sin dar explicaciones, para luego ir al hospital donde le dieron la noticia de que si esposa había fallecido, por un tiempo había quedado negándose a creer que era verdad sin saber cómo le explicaria a su hija que su madre ya no estaría, sus amigos y familiares estaban preocupados por la forma que lo había tomado y sobre preocupados por la pequeña Pan, la cual era muy pequeña y aquellas fiestas eran más difíciles para los niños cuando no pueden celebrar.

**-** Si lo deseas pues dejarnos a Pan - ofrece Bulma una vez que el funeral de Videl había terminado acercándose a Gohan - después de todo tienen edades casi similares con Bra

\- No es necesario Bulma puedo hacerme cargo de Pan - dice el pelinegro negándose a la ayuda de la madre de Trunks.

\- Oh puedes dejarla con nosotros no tenemos problema, además Marrón tendría con quién jugar - suguiere la androide de cabello rubio quien también deseaba ayudar de alguna manera.

\- Gracias 18 pero enserio no tengo problema en estar con Pan - menciona el hijo mayor de Goku una vez más rechazando cualquier tipo de ayuda

\- ¿Con quien está ahora tu hija? - pregunta el maestro Roshi curioso al haber visto durante toda la ceremonia a la pequeña niña.

\- Está con el señor Picolo el se ofreció a cuidarla mientras se efectuaba el funeral - contesta el semisaiyajin recordando como el namek se había ofrecido a cuidar a su hija.

\- Hijo tu madre hará una carne de dinosaurios en la noche si deseas venir con la pequeña Pan - propone Goku preocupado por su hijo queriendo ayudarlo a superar su perdida.

\- No lo creo papá tengo algo de sueño esto muy candado solo deseo dormir - comenta el pelinegro fingiendo un bostezo alejándose de sus amigos y familiares.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Gohan considero que aquella casa era demasiado grande para el , tal vez debería mudarse con Pan a otra más pequeña o establecer una cerca de la casa de sus padres en las montañas paos, pero por el momento tenía que llevar a Pan a su habitación para que durmiera, el intento dormir en su cuarto pero le resultaba imposible todo en el le recordaba a Videl.

Sin más alternativa decidió que lo mejor era dormir en un sillón que había en la sala principal de su casa, de esa manera al menos el recuerdo de su esposa no lo torturaria, cerro sus ojos esperando que tuviera que soñar algo relacionado con Videl, pero no fue así una vez que habrio los ojos se levantó para ver a Pan pero cuando subió las escaleras escucho un sollozo leve que no parecía que perteneciera a su hija.

Subió lentamente por las escaleras, algo en su interior le decía que pasaba algo raro, una vez en el segundo piso se se dirigió a la habitación de Pan pero ella no se encontraba, sino que el ruido venía de la suya, frunció el ceño se suponía que el había cerrado su cuarto, camino más y más fuerte era el sonido, una vez adentro vio lo que jamás espero encontrar, parado en la puerta esposa Videl llorando en la cama.

\- ¿Gohan? - cuestiona sorprendida levantándose de la cama al verlo parado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación

\- Videl - susurra Gohan impactado dando un paso hacia atrás al ver a su esposa fallecida

\- Se supone que tú estás muerto - dice la ojiazul parándose de la cama apuntando con su dedo.

\- ¿Segura que no eres una fantasma como lo fue mi padre? - cuestiona Gohan buscando una explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Para nada, tal vez tú eres el fantasma como en sexto sentido -

\- Yo vengo de tu funeral fue hace algunas horas, falleciste ayer en un accidente de tránsito - explica el hijo de Goku sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

\- Tu sufriste un infarto al corazón no estuve contigo estaba de viaje - menciona la pelinegra bajando la mirada con tristeza sintiéndose culpable.

\- No entiendo lo que está pasando pero si puedo estar contigo nuevamente no me importa - susurra el semisaiyajin acercándose a su mujer para abrazarla al ver lo triste que estaba cerrando sus ojos.

\- Debe de ser alguna clase de sueño, por sentir tanta culpa por no haber estado a tu lado - dice Videl correspondiendo el abrazo llorando una vez más pero está vez era de felicidad.

Cuando Gohan abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el sofá, suspiro con melancolía al darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, se levantó y subió las escaleras para buscar ropa nueva, pero se dio cuenta que la puerta de su habitación se encontraba abierta y su hija aún estaba durmiendo, lo que le hacía preguntarse si aquello había sido real.

El hijo de Goku paso su día con aquella incógnita, su corazón le decía que todo había sido tan verdadero no parecía los típicos sueños que el tenía, pero su cabeza se centraba en la razón de aquello era nada más producto de lo que había vivido, pero necesitaba contarle alguien lo que le había pasado, por esa razón llamo a su amigo Krilin para juntarse y conversar de lo sucedido.

\- Gohan solo fue un sueño nada más no debes darle tanta importancia - asegura Krilin preocupado por el estado mental de su amigo.

\- Lo se Krilin pero fue tan real era como estar con ella nuevamente, su olor y su voz todo era tan real - menciona el pelinegro cerrando sus ojos recordando con exactitud cada detalle de lo que había pasado.

\- Así son los sueños amigo, nos parecen reales porque el cerebro hace que parezca tan parecido al mundo exterior - dice el esposo de 18 tomando un poco de café que su esposa les había preparado.

\- Gracias por escuchar y por no creer que estoy loco - comenta Gohan riendo por unos segundos de forma nerviosa mirando su propio reflejo en su tasa.

\- Solo eres alguien que a sufrido, no debes estar solo y menos en estas fechas - afirma el hombre calvo observando a la androide desde la puerta quien asiente con la cabeza.

\- Es algo difícil tener motivo para celebrar en estos días - manifiesta el hijo de Goku con tristeza levantándose para irse.

\- Aún tienes a Pan y sabes que cuentas con nosotros - dice la androide rubia entrando a la sala para darle más apoyo a su esposo.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, Gohan cada vez se estaba convencido más que lo que sucedió la noche anterior solo había sido un simple sueño y no debía darle mayor importancia, solo pensaba en que pronto sería Navidad, lo lamentaba por su hija que tendría que pasarla bajo esa circunstancia. El era fuerte al menos eso creía ya que hasta el momento había podido mantener su compostura.

Había llegado la noche el hijo de Goku se encontraba solo en su casa, su hija Pan estaba con su abuelo Satán y Picolo estaba en el templo de Kamisama meditando, una vez más consideraba que si casa era demasiado gran para el, volvió a quedarse dormido en el sillón con algunas frasadas, cuando los abrió de nuevo se dio cuenta que era de día aunque sentía que no había dormido lo suficiente, caminando hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

\- Esto debe ser un sueño igual que ayer - manifiesta el semisaiyajin viendo que una vez más se encontraba con su esposa fallecida.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? - cuestiona Videl aunque sorprendida de verlo se estaba acostumbrado a las cosas extrañas que pasaban a su alrededor -Pensé lo mismo pero no es usual que recuerdes un sueño dentro de otro.

\- Yo no soy parte del sueño, tú lo eres - responde levemente molesto que siguiera creyendo que él no era real.

\- Iresa tiene razón todo esto es producto del dolor que siento y no eres más que un sueño - dice la ojiazul tomándose la cabeza confundida sin saber que era real y que no.

\- Espera un momento, Krilin dijo lo mismo - menciona Gohan dándose cuenta que ambos tenían situaciones similares pero en diferentes escenarios - que tal si esto no es un sueño y de algún modo estamos conectados.

\- Realmente no me importa mucho si es real o no si puedo estar contigo un vez más - asegura la madre de Pan acercándose para abrazarlo sin importar si se trataba de un sueño o fuera real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Mañana el último capítulo se se e pequeño especial **

* * *

**Capitulo 2 Una Navidad agridulce parte 2**

A todos les tomo por sorpresa la noticia del fallecimiento de Gohan, aunque no la causa de su deceso, todos recordaban lo que le había pasado a Goku con su enfermedad al corazón años atrás pero nadie imagino que a su hijo le pasaría lo mismo, luego de su madre la más devastada había sido su esposa, quien estaba de compras en ese momento y se culpaba de no haber estado junto a su esposo.

Bulma al ver como la chica no quería separarse del ataúd decidió llamar a un doctor que ella conocía, la muchacha estaba llorando y gritando durante un largo tiempo, sin que nadie supiera que hacer, intentaron en vano tranquilizarla pero ninguno tenía el tacto suficiente como para hacerlo, Goku uso su teletrasportacion para llevarla junto a los demás a su casa, que para suerte de ellos estaba Mr satan junto con Pan.

**\- **Ella estará descansando hasta mañana le di unos cuantos calmantes - informa un hombre de baja estaturas,cabello canoso y de gafas saliendo de la habitación.

\- Gracias doctor luego ajustaremos cuentas - dice Bulma agradeciendo al medico por haber podido asistir tan rápido.

\- No se preocupe señora Bulma usted siempre paga - comenta el doctor antes de irse a su casa y entregándole una receta para más medicamentos -si tiene más problemas con la joven avíseme

\- ¿Creen que sea correcto darle todo eso para adormecerla? - cuestiona Krilin quien consideraba algo extremo las medidas que había tomado Bulma.

\- Claro, Videl a estado llorando durante horas y luego no quería separarse del ataúd - declara la científica defendiendo su postura cruzandose de brazos.

\- Será mejor que me lleve a Pan con nosotros - asegura Goku quien consideraba que su nieta estaría mejor con ellos en aquel momento -creo que así Milk estará más relajada

\- Goku piensas dejarla sola sin su hija que tal si se despierta y no la encuentra - Alega la androide rubia molesta llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

\- Mejor le dejaremos una nota - propone Picolo como una idea para evitar que la chica se alterará más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Picolo tiene razón, le dejaremos una nota explicándole que Pan está con ustedes - menciona Bulma sacando un papel y un lápiz de su bolso para escribir una nota de aviso.

Para Videl aquel encuentro la había dejado desconcertada sin entender que había sucedido, si era un sueño o había sido algo más, tal vez las pastillas que le dieron lo habían provocado aunque rápidamente descargo aquella idea, aunque necesitaba hablar con alguien respecto a su sueño, pero no sabía a quien llamar, no quería preocupar a su padre, su suegra también sufria, su suegro no lo entendería.

Y decirle a Bulma no sería recomendable seguramente le mandaría un psiquiatra, descartando mentalmente llegó a su amiga Iresa, que final de cuántas la rubia era su mejor amiga, la llamo para que se juntaran en su casa para hablar, esperando que no la creyera loca o se burlara por llamarla por un simple sueño.

\- Suena a como un sueño, yo también tengo ese tipo de sueños raros con hombres - menciona Iresa viendo como su amiga frunce el ceño molesta.

\- Iresa estoy hablando enserio, no bromeó cuando te dio que lo vi - dice Videl notando que su amiga se estaba refiriendo a otro tipo de sueños.

\- Perdón amiga pero creo que lo que te pasa es por la culpa que sientes por su muerte - manifiesta la rubia poniendo sus manos junto con las de la pelinegra.

\- Lo se pero algo me dice que existe algo más allá de un simple sueño - comenta la ojiazul sonriendo de medio lado no deseando que sintieran lástima por ella.

\- Amiga debes olvidar eso tienes a una pequeña niña - declara Iresa dándole ánimos a su mejor amiga sintiendo que se estaba hundiendo por el dolor -pronto será Navidad y ningún niño quiere pasarlo así

\- Tienes razón aunque no me siento con ánimo como para celebrar algo - expresa la pelinegra entendiendo lo que Iresa quería decir.

Sabía que su amiga tenía razón pero le costaba mucho hacerse la idea de que no hubiera nada más que solo un sueño, en el fondo se aferraba a la idea que Gohan se comunicaba con ella de algún modo y todo lo que vivió fue real, se pasó la tarde pensando aquello llegando a la conclusión de que Iresa tenía razón y todo era producto de su dolor.

Pero cuando volvió a verlo y aceptando que no importaba si era real o no iba aprovechar el tiempo, pero necesitaba la opinión de un experto para resolver su duda respecto a si que lo que estaba viviendo fuera real y en la única persona que le llegó a la cabeza fue Picolo, después de todo Gohan siempre mencionaba que el Namek era alguien muy sabio. Volo rumbo al templo de Kamisama esperando encontrar a Picolo para contarle lo que le estaba pasando.

\- Tus ojos no mienten respecto a tu historia y puedo sentir una extraña conexión en ti - dice Picolo luego de escuchar la historia de Videl y poner su mano en su cabeza.

\- ¿Enserio cree eso señor Picolo? - pregunta la ojiazul quien quería estar segura de lo que Picolo le había respondido antes.

\- Si, de alguna forma ustedes sean conectado a través de sus sueños - responde el namek dándose vuelta para retirarse a meditar nuevamente.

\- Eso quiere decir que siempre podremos hablar y seguir juntos - susurra la pelinegra sintiendo como su corazón late más fuerte.

\- Entonces nunca superarás su muerte y te aferras a un Gohan que no es realmente el tuyo - menciona Picolo quien seguía de espaldas a ella mostrando lo equivocada que estaba.

\- ¿Que debo hacer entonces? me es difícil dejarlo ir - expresa Videl entendiendo lo que el maestro de su esposo quería decirle pero una parte de ella se negaba a hacerlo.

\- No puedes dormir para siempre para estar con el - declara el namek aunque el extrañaba a su pupilo sabía que el ya no estaría en la tierra - que sucederá con su hija si es de esa manera

\- Tiene razón debo hablar con el - manifiesta la hija de Mr Satán sonriendo dándose cuenta de su error.

Se había dado cuenta de una gran verdad, aunque le doliera tenía que romper aquel vínculo que había formado, no podía permitir distanciarse de la pequeña hija que tenía y estaba segura que aquel Gohan entendería que debían cuidar a Pan por sobre todas las cosas, luego de despedirse del Namek voló rumbo a su casa, pensando en la mejor manera de hablar con Gohan respecto a su decisión, si tenía que ser directa o debía tener más tacto.

\- No, Gohan, debemos parar con esto - Menciona la mujer poniendo su mano para impedir que el semisaiyajin se acercara más.

\- ¿Parar? - cuestiona desconcertado el pelinegro por la actitud que la ojiazul estaba teniendo -A qué te refieres con parar no deseas que estemos juntos como antes

\- Claro que lo deseo más que nada pero no podemos seguir debemos avanzar - aclara Videl de forma calmada mostrándole su punto de vista - ya que nuestra hija nos necesita despiertos

\- Fui egoísta pensar solo en mi dolor y dejar de lado a Pan - susurra Gohan comprendiendo lo que Videl le estaba diciendo bajando la visto.

\- Si tú Videl es igual a mí significa que ella no le gustaría sufrirás por lo que haya pasado - menciona la pelinegra acercándose un poco donde Gohan estaba - ya que ese accidente no fue tu culpa

\- Solo si tú dejas de culparte por no estar con tu Gohan - declara el hijo de Goku viéndola a los ojos que siempre lo cautivaba mostrándole una sonrisa - odiaría verte triste

\- Antes de acabar esto quiero tener un último encontró para darte tu regalo de Navidad - propone la ex justiciera adolescente una idea que le había surgido en el momento

\- Está bien cariño yo también te daré mi regaló - acepta Gohan abrazándola sabiendo que podía ser la última vez que lo podría hacer -cuida a Pan por mi


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Este es el final del especial donde ambos tendrán oportunidad de dar los regalos que no pudieron **

* * *

**Capítulo 3 : Última oportunidad**

Ambos habían entendido que su amor era tan fuerte que los había conectado apesar de ser de diferentes universos paralelos, pero debían proteger el fruto de aquel amor que era su joven hija Pan, no sabían si aquella conexión que los unía los podría obligar a dormir en el día para poder estar juntos o dormir más de lo normal alejándolos de su hija.

Por lo tanto habían acordado por el bien de su hija destruir aquella unión, superando el dolor causado por la perdida de sus seres queridos, en su último día el 24 de diciembre donde ambos tuvieron sus respectivas cenas de Navidad y le dieron su regalo a Pan.

Para luego ir a dormir con la esperanza que pudieran despedirse como ambos querían y que la vida no les había permitido hacer con sus respectivas parejas, ambos se encontrón en un escenario que fue diferente al de los días anteriores, está vez se encontraban en un campo de flores y pasto muy parecido al lugar donde Videl había aprendido a volar.

\- ¿Recuerdas este lugar? - pregunta Gohan recordando todo lo que había vivido con ella en las montañas paos.

\- Si jamás lo olvidaría en este lugar fue donde me enseñaste las bases del ki y aprendí a volar - responde la pelinegra mientras el viento movía su cabello todo para ella parecía muy real.

\- Espero que hayas pasado acompañado este día - menciona el semisaiyajin acercándose para acariciar su rostro.

\- No te preocupes acepte la invitación al final de tu padre para cenar con ellos y Pan - dice Videl mirándolo a los ojos pensando cómo había sido su noche buena con sus suegros -¿y tú?

\- Bueno cenamos con el señor Picolo y Pan aunque en verdad ordenamos comida por teléfono - responde el hijo de Goku apenado por no haber podido cocinar algo para su cena.

\- No te preocupes pero no debes alimentar a Pan tan seguido con ese tipo de comidas - aconseja Videl tan de reír levemente por lo divertido que había sonado aunque ya lo había imaginado que sería de ese modo - pide ayuda a tu madre

\- Lo se no tienes que decírmelo, aquí tienes mi regalo - declara el pelinegro sacando un pequeña caja de regalo - y espero que no mires el pasado y veas hacia el futuro

\- Ese caso aquí está el mío - menciona Videl sosteniendo el regalo para luego entregarle el suyo y al igual que Gohan ella también tenía palabras para el - no te pido que encuentres el amor nuevamente solo que no te cierres y que sigas siendo el chico que conocí

\- Creí que odiabas las despedidas pero lo has hecho bien - bromea Gohan intentando no quebrarse por lo emotivo que estaba resultando todo.

\- Tonto has arruinado el momento - Alega la ojiazul fingiendo molestia golpeando suavemente su rostro con su puño sabiendo que era instante de decir adiós - feliz Navidad gran Saiyaman

\- Feliz Navidad mi chica de ojos azules - susurra el semisaiyajin acercándose a su oído para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando Gohan abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que sostenía un pequeño reloj en sus manos que tenían una inscripción por detrás " Para que nunca llegues tarde" sabiendo que ese era el regalo que Videl le había dado, mientras tanto Videl cuando se despertó noto que en su dedo anular tenía un anillo diferente al de su boda que para ella de inmediato pensó que era el regalo que tenía Gohan para ella.


End file.
